Estaria High School Chronicles
by BigfootAlmighty
Summary: Andrew was just another high school student. That is until he has a run-in with Neptune, a strange girl from a world called Gamindustri. When they're threatened by a strange evil, it's up to Andrew, Neptune, Christin, and Caitlyn to save the world and get Neptune back.
1. Chapter 1: Andrew Walker

Eeeerrrr! Eeeerrrr! Eeeerrrr! Eeeerrrr! Ee-

Andrew hit the snooze on his black alarm clock. He sat up in his bed. He opened his red eyes and looked around. He was in his bedroom.

His bedroom had white walls covered with posters of games and anime. The floor was tan carpetting. There was a brown dresser on the other side of the room and a closet on the other wall. His bed was completly brown and tan. In the center of the room, a turning roof fan with lights under it was hanging from the ceiling. His room was silent expect for the gentle whirring coming from the fan.

 _Another day_ , he thought. _I can't wait to graduate._ Andrew swung his legs out, having nothing on but a pair of boxers. He got up and walked towards the door, the wood under the carpet creaking lightly with every step. Andrew opened the door and entered the bathroom to his right.

After using the toilet and taking a shower, he looked in the mirror. He had messy blue hair that was almost black. Andrew walked back into his bedroom and started to get dresed. He put on a dark grey t-shirt and a black jacket. He put on a pair of jeans and black shoes and white socks.

Andrew looked at the time: 6:36. _Don't have much time before I have to leave. I'll just leave a few minutes early._ Andrew walked into the garage and got my bike. It was a simple red mountain bike with a black seat. He grabbed it and rolled it out the back door and out the front gate and out into the street.

Andrew hopped on and rode my bike down the road. The crisp morning air whipped my face as I road down the road. After making a couple turns, he turned onto Highway 27. As Andrew entered Estaria proper, he saw a small cross on the side of the road. Andrew remembered about why that cross was put there.

A couple weeks ago, a boy named Ender was shot there. He wasn't sure what happened to him after that. Some people said he died. Others said he was in a coma in some hospital. Others said he's just recovering. Andrew remember him pretty good. He was a good guy. He was quiet and did his work. The only thing was that he wasn't social. They were friendly, but not quiet friends.

After a couple more minutes, Andrew pulled in front of Estaria High School. He rode to the bike rack and locked his bike up. Estaria High School had many buildings. Nearest were the newest buildings. The closest was the Performing Arts Center. It was home to the band, drama club, chorales, and our other performing arts. Next to it was the Multi-Purpose Room and Kitchen. Most days, the MPR was the cafeteria, but it served other purposes like meetings and basketball games.

Across a walkway, there was the school library and career center. Behind the PAC and MPR were the history classrooms. Next to the MPR opposite of the PAC was a small house looking building. It was an old WW2 bomb shelter (Not sure why that's here in California) that was now our office. Continueing in that diection, there was a small open area with grass and redwoods. To the right was the large H-wing. Most of the classes were in the one-story h-shaped building. To the left, there were several smaller buildings. On the left, there was the wrestling room and AVID room. To the right, there was the Home Economics building and the computer labs. After those, there was a small courtyard with the centerpiece being a large trophy case.

On the left was a smaller, old looking gym. The East Gym. opposite was a larger, newer gym, the West Gym. Between the two were the Boy's and Girl's Lockers. Behind the Boy's Locker were the Arts and Crafts building. beyond that was the Ag building. The only building bigger on campus was the H-wing. Between those two buildings were the fields.

Andrew began walking towards the Quad, a covered eating area behind the AVID Room near the MPR. When Andrew reached the MPR, he saw one of his friends. Christan. He had orange hair and blue eyes. He was average height, slightly on the above average side when it came to muscles. He had a grey t-shirt on with a red scarf and a black jacket. He also had dark blue jeans and dark shoes.

Christan heard Andrews steps and looked up from his phone. He smiled at Andrew. He's known him for years, but that smile always bothered him. "Hey, Andrew," he said, giving him a slight wave.

"Hey Christan. The others here yet?" Andrew asks as he takes a seat across from Christan.

Christan looks around at the mostly empty table.

As Andrew is about to respond, he hears another person walking towards them. I could hear a girl say "Hi Andrew. Hi Christan."

I turn around to see a girl walking towards us. She had long, flowing brown hair and green eyes. She had on a light brown shirt and a light green skirt. She had socks that went up halfway to her knees and black shoes. She was average height with slightly larger then average breats and a butt to match. This was another one of my friends, Caitlyn.

 **Okay, I have to switch to first person. Every five seconds, I put I or me instead of Andrew or him.**

 **Andrew's POV**

Caitlyn was one of my oldest friends. I've known her for nearly as long as Christan. I remembered when I met the two of them

It was second grade. I went to Estaria Elementary school. School was jut out and I was waiting for my Mom to pick me up. I looked down the street to see some high schoolers crowding around. I was curious what they were looking at, so I started to walk closer.

When I was only a couple feet away, I saw they surrounded another kid. He had short, orange hair and blue eyes. He had on a t-shirt that had t-shirt for a tv show and blue jeans. His black backpack was on the ground, his homework, pencils, and everything else was laying on the ground. As I was watching, the shortest of the boys grabbed the boys shirt and pulled him closer. He said in a menacing voice "Come on, why don't you let us have some fun?"

Another boy came up from the young boys side. "Come on Christan. Let us play with you?"

I didn't know what they were talking about 'playing' with Christan, but I knew that it wasn't good. I didn't want to get hurt, but I wasn't going to let them do anything to Christan. I looked around, trying to figure out what to do. My first intinct was to get an adult, but none were close. I looked up and saw a tree that was bent over the road. I started to climb the tree until I was over the group. The leaves hid me as they couldn't see me, but I could see them. I started balancing on a branch and started jumping on it.

 _CCRRAAAAAACCKKK!_

The branch snapped. However, my young mind didn't think ahead and I fell down with it. The entire group heard the tree and jumped out of the way. The high schoolers looked at me, laying on the ground. A couple chuckled before the group started walking away.

Christan stayed behind and hunched over me. "Are you alright right?"

I felt fine overall. A couple bruises, but that was it. "Yeah, what about you?"

"Yeah, thanks for saving me."

The door opened to the house we were in front of. A old man with no hair and a green robe and matching slippers stepped out onto his porch and say the big branch broken from his tree. I guess I should point out, this isn't a twig. It's a really big branch. I could see the old man's face getting the angriest I've ever seen a old man. He croaked "You darn kids!" When he saw my face, he looked happier, but not in a good way. "Hey, I know your mother. You're Andrew! I'm going to tell you're mother!"

"Sir, I was about to be beat up. He saved me!" pleaded Christan.

"You broke my tree!" he said.

"He was defending Christan!" a girl said. She walked up next to me. She had short, brown hair andd green eyes. She was wearing a white shirt and a green skirt.

I looked over at her. She smiled at me, putting me to rest. The old man still wasn't convinced.

When I told me parents, they told the district. Christan, Caitlyn (the girl), and I pointed out the kids and they were expelled. The three of became friends. I've known Christan for a while before then, but I've never really talked to him much before that day. That was Caitlyn's first day. She just moved here from Hancock, a nearby city.

We became close friends and we worked together as much as we could and spent lots of time playing and, when we got older, hanging out.

"Hey Caitlyn. You got your homework done?" Christan said.

Caitlyn sighed before saying "I'm not going to let you copy, so don't even ask."

Christan smiled. The smile was different from the last one. It was a lot warmer than it. "Oh, I wasn't going to ask to copy your homework. I was just asking."

I knew what Christan was trying to do. We've known eachother long enough to know how to get what we want. Caitlyn looked at Christan. She also knew what was going on, but my money was still on Christan. "I know what your trying to do. It won't work."

Christan was winning. "Oh, because you don't think you got it right?"

Caitlyn looked slightly annoyed at this. "No, I got them all right."

"Then why don't you let me see?"

"I know what you're doing. It's not going to work." Caitlyn tried to look calm, but she was failing.

"I mean, I could check you're work, but you got them all wrong."

Caitlyn looked ready to burst.

"I mean, I'm the smartest one of us."

"FINE! Here's my homework!" Caitlyn yelled. Caitlyn reached into her backpack and took out some binderpaper. Christan smiled as he began copying the work.

Incase you haven't found out yet, Caitlyn doesn't take critisism well, even if she knows somebody's just messing with her. Christan isn't afraid to take advantage of.

I chuckled internally to myself. I wasn't going to take advantage of Caitlyn like that. To me, getting only some of the work done but doing it honestly is better than getting it all done unhonestly. An honest 0 is better than a unhonest 100.

"Ender, you want to see?" Christan said, offering me the papers.

I look at Caitlyn. She was obviously upset with herself, but she ignored Christan. "No, I'll take my fifty percent," I said.

"You sure Ender? All the answers are right here."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

 **In a different world:**

"Histy, what's wrong?" Neptune asks, smiling like always.

They were in the Basilicom living room. Nepgear was standing between Histoire and Neptune. Neptune was laying on the ground with a controller sitting next to her with the game Metal Snail paused halfway through a mission. Histoire was moving around, looking obviuosly worried. "Neptune, this is so bad!"

"Histoire, calm down, tell us what'sgoing on," Nepgear said, trying to make the tome stop flying around all over the room.

"It's the Sharicite! Their is so much power, even more shares than their are in all of Gamindustri!" Histoire said, finally stopping.

"Um, Histoire, isn't that a good thing? I mean, that means Planeptune is more powerful than the other nations?" Neptune asked.

"No, Neptune. There's a rip in the fabric of the Hyperdimension. Who knows what will happen! Follow me," Histoire said before she turned around and started floating down the hall towards the Sharicite Room.

Neptune and Nepgear obey and follow Histoire down the hallway. As they got closer to the Sharicite room, a rumbling could be heard. Neptune was the first to mention it. "Hey Histy, what's with that rumbling?"

"That's the sharicite," Histoire said. Neptune's smiled faded slightly. _The sharicite must be pretty strong._ Her smile returned again when she thought about being able to rub all of her shares in Noire's face. The trio stopped in front of the door to the Sharicite room. There were two guards, one standing n each side of the door. One stood tall and didn't looked fazed at the rumbling. The other looked nervous and looking down each direction the hallway went in, probably thinking of what's the fastest way to get out of the Basilicom if something happens.

When the guards saw them, the both bowed slightly before returning to wha they were doing. The trio silently walked into the sharicite room.

The usually pitch black room with a glowing crystal in the center was completely white. In the center, the sharicite crystal looked like a small sun. "Woah Histy, the sharicite's so big," Neptune said, blocking the light from her eyes like the other two.

"Why's it so big?" Nepgear asked.

"I don't know. It started only a couple minutes ago. The power level is 9001% of Gamindustri's total share power."

"Woah, it's over 9000!" Neptune yelled.

"Yes, it is," Histoire said, looking at the sharicite. The rumbling was getting loader and loader. "Wait, it's getting more powerful."

"Oh my goodness. What's going on?" Nepgear asked, obviously concerned.

"Yeah, even more power!" Neptune celebrated.

"Neptune, this isn't good!" Histoire snapped.

However, Neptune couldn't hear Histoire because the rumbling was getting too loud. Neptune could see Nepgear and Neptune mouthing stuff, and she tried to speak herself, but she couldn't even hear herself. Neptune fell to the ground covering her ears. She started to scream in pain. Then everything became quiet and dark.

 **Author's Notes: Hey everybody, sorry for tha late upload. My internet went out and I couldn't get anybody out here for a couple days. Unbelievable service. Now my internet's fixed. I guess I bumped the satelitte (which is on the ground) when I walked by it. The satelitte got fixed and know everything's okay.**

 **Anyways, I made the chapter longer while I was waiting for my internet to be fixed. I was planning on not including how Neptune was going to get to Earth, but it seemed like I could do that make it up to everybody.**

 **The story will be updated alongside Pulsar's Light. I've got the next chapter of Pulsar's Light for tomorrow. This story will be updated every Monday and Pulsar's Light will be updated every Friday. I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter and the rest of the story. I must now derp out of here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Andrew's POV**

"The amount of valence electrons can be found by the number of elements in a period. The first set is 2, the second and third is 8, fourth and fifth are 16, and the sixth and sevedth is 32."

Mr. Bower continued on about atoms. Christin was knocked out, drooling on his desk. I looked down at my notes. Christin always asked me for the notes just like he gets Caitlyn to give him her homework. That way, he can sleep through class.

I looked back up at Mr. Bower. He noticed Christin sleeping and was walking over. Normal teachers would give him a detention or something like that. Mr. Bower was different. I saw in his hand was a marker. I knew exactly what he was doing.

Christin walked out of room 50 with a dick drawn on his face. I laughed internally at my creativity. Mr. Bower didn't do anything to Christin. He handed the marker to me and told me to go nuts. Mr. Bower was my favorite teacher.

"So, we're meeting Caitlyn at Fernando's, right?" Christin asked as we walked out the back school of the campus, right next to room 50.

"Yeah. I'm going to get a sandwich from Subway," I said as we walked down Highway 26. At one of the last back entrance, I broke off to get my bike. After getting my bike, I rode to Fernando's and locked my bike out front. I walked into the small town store.

There were several checkout stands with a large sales-floor on the other side of them. To the right was a ice cream shop and a Subway. On the opposite side was a small eating area. Caitlyn and Christin were standing near the entrance waiting for me.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hey Andrew."

"Hi Andrew."

"You guys ready to get some food?" Christin asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Caitlyn said. We marched over to the Subway and got some sandwichs. We sat down at the eating area and began eating.

"Band's going down to LA next week," I said, trying to start a conversation.

"Why?" Christin asked.

"Don't you ever listen? he's going to the Forum Festivel," Caitlyn said.

"Oh yeah, well I'm going to a game tomorrow," he said, trying to change the subject.

Christin's on the school's basketball and football teams. "And number 41, Christin Johnson, with no points since the season began!" I said, making fun of him. He has made a couple shots, but he's one of the worst on the team.

"And I have a swim meet tomorrow," Caitlyn said. Caitlyn was one of the best swimmers in the school and on the swim team.

"Yeah, sorry I can't be there. I wish they'd plan them so I could," Christin said.

"So, which should I go to?" I ask.

"You can go to both. They're both at the school, and Christin just needs to be there to practice," Caitlyn said.

"So, I'll go to your swim meet first, then Christin's game?" I ask.

"That sounds about right," Christin said.

"See you guys tomorrow," I said, waving to my friends. Christin and Caitlyn lived near eachother, so they didn't split up just yet.

"Bye Andrew."

"See you later."

I hopped on my bike and road down Highway 27. I rode through the tan and brick downtown area of Estaria. I rode again past the small memorial for Ender. I pulled up to my house and was getting the gate open. I walked down the path to tha back garage door. I unlocked the door and was about to walk inside. Out of nowhere, I could hear a sound. It sounded like somebody screaming. I looked around, but there was nobody nearby. I looked up to see a person with lilac hair falling towards me. Before I could react, she was crashing into me.

I felt somebody laying on top of me. I opened my eyes and looked around. There was no dust or damage to anything. On top of that, it didn't feel any pain. I looked straight up to see the person laying on top of me.

She had short, lilac hair with two longer strands on both sides and matching eyes. She was wearing a short, purple dress with a small, white jacket that only covered her dress. The zipper tag was a big N and the strings looked like USB cables. She had a white choker and bracelets. She had purple and white boots and white and light blue stockings that went halfway to her knees. She had a barely noticable chest and an average butt.

The girl smiled at me when I looked into her eyes. She said "Hi, I'm Neptune."

"And I'm the guy you're laying on top of," I managed to get out.

"Well, that's a weird name The Guy You're Laying On Top Of. Can I call you Guy?"

"Get off of me!" I said, trying to lift Neptune off of me.

Neptune looks at me for a sec before realizing what I was talking about. She rolled off of me and sat down on the ground. She rubbed the back of her neck and tried to make herself look as sorry as possible. "Sorry, I thought you were telling me your name."

"Who are you?" I say, getting my breath back from her crushing my lungs.

"I told you. I'm Neptune, the main character. Um, who are you?" she said.

"Wait, what? Anyways, I'm Andrew. Why did you fall from the sky?" I ask, looking upwards.

"Oh, well, Histy told me and Nep Jr. that something was wrong with the Sharicite and then we went to look at it and then I'm falling from the sky!" she said, smiling at me.

I was about to ask her what she's on when I remember she fell from the flipping sky! "Um, who's Histy and Nep Jr., and what's Sharicite?"

"Wait, you don't know who Nep Jr. and Histy are?" Neptune said. "Where am I?"

"Um, just outside Estaria."

"And what nation is Estaria in?"

"United States of America."

Neptune looked confused at this. "Um, the United States of America? Is that north, east, south, or west of Planeptune?"

"Planeptune? I don't know where that is. What continent is it on?"

"Gamindustri."

"That's not a continent."

"Yes it is."

"No, the continents are North America, South America, Europe, Asia, Africa, Oceania, and Antartica. No Gamindustri."

"What, there are two continents: Gamindustri and Leanbox!"

"What world is that?"

"Gamindustri."

"This is Earth." Neptune looked around before looking back at me.

"That would explain a lot."

Neptune's stomach rumbled. She looked up at me and said "I'm hungry. Got anything to eat?"

"Hold on. You just fell from the sky. Then you say you're from another world. Now your asking me for food?"

"Yeah, pretty much," she said, smiling at me.

I could hear a door opening from our neighbor. Neither of us had a wooden fence, just two chain link fences. I quickly thought about what would happen if my parents found out I took a girl home without them knowing. "Fine, you can come inside. But only for a couple minutes. And quickly."

"Yay!"

I open the door and she walks in first, with me behind her with my bike. I lean my bike against the wall and open the door into the kitchen. "C'mon in," I say, opening the door for Neptune.

"Thanks Andrew!" Neptune barely stepped throught the day before she froze.

I snapped my fingers in front of her face, but she didn't react. "Neptune, are you okay?"

After a moment, I mean an actual moment (90 seconds), she said "Does my nose decieve me. The sweet, tantalizing flavor of pudding?"

"Uh, yeah, we have some in the fridge. But, it's not mine. It's my sisters'," I said.

Between my first and second sentence, she ran towards the black fridge and grabbed all of the pudding cups. She began eating the pudding out of every single pudding at once.

My jaw dropped to the floor as her hands moved faster than I could see. "Oh my god, slow down. Those aren't even mine, they're my sisters'!"

Neptune was already done, leaving about twenty cups empty on the ground. "Oh, so Andrew has a sister?"

"Two, and are you going to at least clean up your mess!?" I yelled. How did she even fit that much pudding in her stomach!?

"Lesson One, today's topic: Nep! Nep doesn't pick up after herself!"

"If you wanna stay here, then you better right now!" I say. Just then, a car could be heard pulling up in front of the house. "Shit, my sisters are getting dropped off."

"Hey, watch you're language," Neptune snapped.

"Neptune, grab all you're cups and hide in my closet," I say, trying to come up with a way to hide Neptune.

"Oh, you're putting me in your closet?" Neptune said mischeaviously.

"Please don't. My parents will have my ass if they find out a girl's been here without their okay."

"Okay, fine."

"Follow me." I begin walking to my room and go to my second closet. I slide the door open and let Neptune get inside.

"Oh, this is a big closet. Do I have to stay here all day?" Neptune said, sitting in the center.

"Just until we can get you out of here," I say before closing the door. Just as I closed the door, I hear the front door open and hear my sisters talking.

"Andrew, we're home!" one of them yelled. I knew it was Kay.

I walk out of my room and see the two walking towards me. They were identical twins. The both had bright pink, almost blonde hair and dark brown eyes. The looked to be 6th graders and their bodies were just beginning to develop and looked like Neptune's body. One had a pink t-shirt and bright blue jeans. The other had a yellow t-shirt and bright blue jeans. She had the same white sneakers and had the same kind of backpack, but the colors matched their t-shirts. "Hi Kay, Hi Jay." Yes, those are my sister's names.

Well, actually, Kay's name is Katherine and Jay's was Jasmine. They were so attatched, they wanted even wanted their names to be similar. After they told us that, we called them Kay and Jay. The one in the pink was Kay. The one in the yellow was Jay.

"Hi Andrew," they said in unison.

"How are you two doing?" I asked.

Just then, there was a noise coming from the wall. _Shit. The closet is on the other side of this wall._ Jay looked at Kay and then at me. "What was that?"

Think fast. "I've been seeing rats in the garage. They probably made they're way through the walls. I'll be right back."

I ran into my room and opened the door. When I got to the closet, I opened it up. Neptune was sitting still. When she saw me, she smiled. "Andrew, it's so boring in here."

"It's a closet. It's not supposed to be fun!"

"Then why are you keeping me in your closet. You have to admit, that is pretty wierd."

"I know. I just don't want either of us to get in trouble."

"Can you at least let me go around your room?"

"Okay, fine. But if the door opens, then get in the closet as fast as you can."

"Deal."

"I'll be back." I ran back out of my room to see Kay and Jay still standing there. They both were looking at me curiously.

"Are you okay Andrew?" Kay asked me.

"Yeah, you're acting a little wierd," Jay added.

"What? What are you talking about? I've never been better in my life," I say before trying to laugh.

"Okaaaaaaay. We're going to go to our room and do our homework," Kay said. "C'mon Jay." The two walked side-by-side to their shared room before closing the door behind them.

"Great, now my sisters think I'm weird," I whisper to myself. I go back to my room. When I open the door, I'm shocked to see Neptune was digging through my games. "Neptune, what are you doing!?"

"Digging through you're stuff!" she said. "What, it there something private you have?"

"What, no!"

"Aw, c'mon. You can tell you're Uncle Nep."

"You're not my uncle, and there's nothing private in there!"

"Oh really, what's this?" she said before holding up my copy of Call of Duty: Black Ops 3.

"That's Black Ops 3," I said.

She looked at the cover before sighing. "That usually works."

"You're not going to find anything in here," I say.

"If it's not here, then it must be in your dresser!" she said before diving into my dresser, throwing pants, socks, shorts, jeans, undergarments, etc. all over my room.

"Neptune, stop!"

I finally finished putting all my clothes back into my dresser. "Finally, thanks for your help Neptune," I sarcasticlly say. I look up to see Neptune sleeping in my bed. "Jeesh, she's so lazy. She eats twenty pudding cups in five seconds and then she tears up my dresser. She doesn't even offer to help."

I look at the pile of pudding cups in the closet. Then I look up at the time. 6:36, i should make dinner. My parents work in the afternoon, so more often than not it's up to me to cook and take care of Kay and Jay.

"Neptune," I say. She doesn't stir. I poke her side, trying to wake her up. Still doesn't wake up. "Fine, you won't get food."

At this, Neptune sat up. "Did someone say food?" she asked.

Really. "Yeah, I did. I'm going to make dinner. I'll bring you some after my sisters and I eat."

"Ah, why do I have to wait?" She pouted, trying to make puppy eyes.

"That's not going to work. Anyways, if I take some food to my room before or during dinner, it may look wierd. If I take it to my room afterwards, I can come up with an excuse that won't raise red flags."

She just continued giving me puppy dog eyes.

"It's not working," I say before I go to the kitchen.

 _So, what's for dinner?_ I made a pizza. Not anything special, just a pepperoni and sausage pizza. After a little bit of cooking, I called my sisters.

"Kay! Jay! Dinner's ready!" I yell.

"Yes, dinner!" Jay says, running into the kitchen.

"I smell pizza!" Kay said, running behind Jay.

"Yeah, pizza," I say, setting it down on the table.

After a little bit, I walk back into my bedroom. After dinner, Kay and Jay had walked into the living and started watching TV. When they weren't looking, I grabbed the last three pieces of pizza. _It feels like I'm feeding a pet. Jeesh, I gonna make her feel like she's and animal. Still, this is the only way she can get food right now without somebody suspecting anything._ I opened the door to see Neptune sitting on my bed. She had a pizza box sitting on the floor. She was midway through eating the last slice.

"Neptune? How did you get pizza!?" I did my best to hide my voice, but I'm pretty sure that Kay and Jay heard at least a muffled yell.

Neptune jumped before smiling. "I called Pizza Plus," she said.

"How did you even get the pizza in here?"

A red car with a white logo on the side pulled up in front of the house. A teen got out of the car with a pizza box in his hand. He walked up to the door. Just before he knocked on the door, Neptune opened the window and waved over the pizza delivery guy. "Hey! Over here."

"Um." The delivery guy gazed at the lilac-haired girl. "Why are you hanging out of the window?"

"Don't worry about. Here's my money!" she said, holding a small stack of bills in her hand.

The delivery guy didn't say anything else. He grabbed the money and handed her the pizza. He got into his car without even looking back.

"Don't worry about it Andrew," she said, smiling at the memory.

"Fine, I won't. I'm going to do my homework," I say, sitting down at my desk.

"Homework? What's that?" she said.

"You don't go to school?" I say.

Neptune shakes her head.

"It's a place where you learn things. I have to get my homework done before tomorrow, so let me please do it," I say before taking my homework out and started it.

 **Aurthor's Notes:** Yeah, another chapter out. I think this is the longest chapter yet. Sorry for the late upload. 2 for 2 when it comes to being late! I started playing EU4 in a new game and I just got so stuck in the game:

France: Give me all of your provinces I have claims on. I declare war on you!

England (me): I don't want any trouble. I'll give you the provinces for free. I don't even want them.

France: Oh, well that was easier than I thought.

England has ended the Hundred Years War!

The next day:

France: So, England, you wanna, like, be allies?

England: Of course. We'd be unstoppable!

England has allied France!

That actually happened, for those of you who play EU4 (Europa Universalis 4). This should be the last late chapter (really). Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed as I go derp in the closet. DERP!


End file.
